Duty Above All
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Rose is a princess, destined to be queen on a great nation. With a guardian like Dimitri Belikov by her side, what could go wrong? rated M for strong language and possible sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"dad I don't need a guard" I shout, storming into his office, knowing full well that he wasn't working. It was 3 pm, time for his TV shows. And today I'm so annoyed I don't even care about interrupting him.

"you are a princess Rose, you need protection"

"From what? You keep me locked up in the castle. I can't even go shopping. Not that I want to it sounds horrible"

"There are dangers in this world Rose. You wont understand. But you are my daughter, and I am bound to protect you. From everything"

"yeah including having a life" I sigh, the anger bubbling up inside me. My only real friend is Lissa, who I have grown up with but I don't get to see her that often. Her mum works in the castle as a seamstress, making all the royal clothes and shoes whenever we have a ball. Which would be every other week if my mum had anything to say about it. She's one for shopping and dressing up, and making herself look younger then she actually is, which I think makes her look stupid. But what do I know, I'm just a princess. She is a queen.

"I love you Rose, I don't know what I would do if you or your mother got hurt, or kidnapped" his voice lowers, sadness comes over his eyes and I can tell he's worried. But I'm not. I love my dad, and I love that he wants to keep me safe but he can't always do that. I need to learn how to take care of myself if I'm going to live the life I want before I'm sentenced to one full of court meetings and parliament. I'm 18. I need to have my own life.

"Dad, we live in a castle surrounded by guards. I've trained my entire life and I can take them all down in hand to hand combat. I can look after myself. Why can't you see that?"

"The point is Princess, that you shouldn't have too. You shouldn't have to be worried or scared of anything"

"And you think that having a personal guard around will help me with that?"

"Yes I do." he says. Obviously his minds made up on the matter, and when that happens I can't change it. No matter how much I cry or scream or pout. I've tried. "Fine" I say, my arms crossing over my chest, giving me a little more confidence "we can get a new guard. But only if he can take me down"

"What Rose -"

"No dad, if you can prove to me that I need someone to look after me, then the only way to do that is to prove that he or she is better then me. If you can't find someone, then no new guard" I reason, my voice calm knowing that this is the best option. I'm good. I can take anyone on and put up a fight about it. I've been training for years with some of the guards. Eddie, Mason, I can take them down in minutes if I have too, and they're some of the best we have.

"Rose it's stupid. I'm not having anyone fight you, you could get hurt. Something which I am trying to prevent here" he slams his fist down on the desk to make his point. Which would be, he knows best. But that's the thing. He's barely around enough to know what's best for me. He's always working keeping our kingdom peaceful and happy. But along the way things – like family – get neglected. And I understand that. I understand that as a ruler you have to put your kingdom first. But for once I wish he would listen to me and not just brush me off as a silly little girl.

"you're getting a new guard Rosemarie. And that's final"

So that didn't exactly go to plan. I storm out of his office, slamming the doors behind me as I race through the corridors lined with pictures of my ancestors. They all look very serious. My parents are up there, the painting form the day my dad was crowned king. And they look cold, and distant.

They didn't marry for love. They married because it was what was best for the kingdom. An alliance between our country – Tanma – and my mothers. I stop to look at their picture, and think. That could be me someday, up there on the wall standing next to a guy who I probably wont like. He will then take over the running of the country – because of course that's how things are done – whilst I stand there and watch, looking pretty in whatever dress Rhea or Lissa bring to me.

The thought scared me.

See the thing is, I want to be free to live my own life and make my own choices. I know I am a princess – the guards are a constant reminder of that – but I also know I want my own life outside of duty. My kingdom will always come first because it has too, but I also need something to live for.

It takes me ten minutes from my fathers office to get to my room where two guards where patrolling the halls ways outside. "Eddie, Mason" I nod at them, as I go to open the doors "Princess" they reply in unison, their faces void of emotion. It's really disturbing sometimes.

I enter my suite, which is massive – a bedroom the size of a house with it's own kitchen just in case I want to cook anything, a guy, a cinema room, and one huge massive walk in wardrobe full of the best clothes money can buy. So of course I usually ware a t shirt and sweats. No point dressing up until I have to.

I head straight to the guy, ready to work out some of my frustrations on my favourite punching bag. Taking off my jumper, I am prepared to fight and start to throw punches pretending to be hitting dad's face. How can he treat me like this, I am not a piece of glass. I don't need another person around me who does what I want and doesn't answer back and basically does anything I ask them too. I don't need another yes man.

I've been in my gym about 45 minutes when the door opens, my father walking in with 3 guys behind him. Stan alto and Christian Ozera, my dads own personal guards stand behind him, accompanying in a new guy. But I don't look at them, just go back to punching the bag in front of me because it's just fueled my anger.

He's already found a guard.

"Rose. Can you stop punching the bag and turn around please"

I say nothing, throwing my leg up high as I spin. The kick lands perfectly, making the bag swing a little. I clutch the bag to stop it from swinging and turn around. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Your new guard. Dimitri Belikov" he says, and I finally get a proper look at the guy standing next to him. He's intimidating enough. So very very all, with broad shoulders and a face that could be so handsome if he would smile. "Princess" he says, bowing his head slightly in respect. Oh god that voice, is just so deep it vibrates through me, but I don't let myself get effected by it "Dad I told you"

"And it's not up for discussion young lady. You're 18 now, you need him"

"But dad-"

"AS YOUR KING" he starts shouting. The guards jump, even Belikov flinches. But I – used to the temper tantrums he throws – stay in one place, looking at him head on. My dad can be scary, but he effects me less now then when I was younger. Now I can deal with him, now I can match his temper "I EXPECT WHAT YOU TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS"

"And as your daughter, I expect you to listen to me. I expect you to treat me with respect and actually think about what I want for a change. I am sure Belikov is a fine protector, but he can work somewhere where he can actually use his skills. Not trailing me around whilst I do nothing but sit in a palace"

"Starting today young lady, Guardian Belikov will follow you everywhere. He WILL be your protector." and with that, Dad and his two guards left my gym, leaving me with tall, dark and mysterious to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I went back to my punching bag, slamming a good couple of times with sloppy punches as I screamed my frustrations out with Belikov standing behind me.

I could believe dad would do this to me, he had done it for most of my life. Telling me what to do, giving me orders. Sometimes I think he doesn't realize he's my father first. Ugh I hate it.

"You seam distressed, your highness" Dimitri says, his accent clear but not too thick that I can't understand him. "Distressed doesn't begin to cover it"

"Well I am sorry"

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my dad's fault" I say, giving the bag a good kick. The feeling stings a little as my bare foot comes into contact with the leather, but its a good stick. As long as nothing breaks were good. "He's the one that feels the need to smother me with protection." before he could say anything, Eddie runs in "Rose" he gasps, slightly out of breath "You're cousin is arriving"

"Who, and how long do I have?" panic serge's through me. Most of my family is okay, a bit stuck up themselves but nothing too bad. Apart from my mothers oldest sister, Alberta and her devil child. Those two make me want to throw things. "The Queens sister Lady Alberta and her Daughter Mia will be arriving in 30 minutes"

"Thanks for the warning Eddie. Shit I have to get ready" I say, feeling past Eddie and leaving Belikov behind in the gym to my least favourite room in my suit. My closet. Now I never really care about my looks when it's just me. But whenever family comes, I need to dress up. Something my mother has ordered me to do. She wants to appear perfect, not a hair out of place. Unfortunately that means me too.

I run to the bathroom in my closet, taking a quick shower before jumping out with just a towel wrapped around me. Oh where's Lissa when I need her. I search through something appropriate to ware, something that would make a man call me beautiful and make Mia look like a horrid little muchkin in comparison. I'm not even sure why I care so much about this, but ever since we were little we've always had this competition. Kind of like the sibling rivalry my mum and her sister had growing up. My aunt marries a Lord, gets to live in a mansion and my mum marries a king and gets to live in a palace. I'm only a few months older then Mia, the proof that they probably had a competition to see which sister could get pregnant first.

Now it's who gets the best grades, has the best hair, wares the best clothes when it comes to their daughters. It's sick, but I have to go along with it. I have to do a lot of things I don't like.

My hand reaches out and feels something soft. Pulling out the dress I see it's one I haven't worn before. Obviously made by Lissa, it's beautifully red, which will hopefully contrast with my skin tone well. I slip it on, the dress coming down to just above my knees, fitting like a perfect glove and showing just the right amount of cleavage. Good, I thought, give Mia a bit of boob envy.

Running over to the mirror, I pull my hair out of the messy bun it was in, and it falls around me in waves, cascading down my back like a dark chocolate waterfall. I love my hair.

Seconds after I finish doing my make up, a knock comes from my closet door. "Princess" Belikov shouts, trying to be heard from outside the thick door. Well it works. "Come in Dimitri" I shout back, quickly touching up my lipstick. He enters, his giant frame taking up most of the double door space, and for the first time I actually get a good look at him, not just a fleeting sideways glance. My heart stops. He is by far the best looking guy I have ever seen, and that's from the 200 or so people who work in the palace. His dark hair cuts off of his shoulders, looking so soft I want to run my hands through it.

His eyes, well they're amazing. I see them widen as he takes me in in all of my princess glory. This version of me is the princess. The one in the dress with the make up and accessories, that acts all proper in public and smiles when she's told. But this isn't me. "Do I look okay?" I ask a bit uncertain. I never truly know if I've gotten it right, and because I don't have Lissa preparing me Dimitri will have to do, even if I don't want him here "You look like a princess"

"Perfect" I say forcing a little smile on my face. Slipping on my shoes – nothing too high, just some simple black heels – I walk out, passing him. He smells faintly of aftershave and just man. It's comforting, and makes me feel things that I've never felt before. I have never met anyone that I was attracted too, because my parents never wanted me too. When the time is right - my 21st birthday – a ball will be held with all the eligible suitors from all over will come to beg me for my hand in marriage. But being in Dimitri's presence, I felt something.

This could get bad.

I made my way to the front hall, fully aware of Dimitri's presence behind me. This could get awkward if he's with me all the time. Of course he wouldn't be, he'd be patrolling the hall ways and gardens as well. But he would be the one I spend most of my time with.

I find mum and dad standing outside, waiting for the carriage to pull up both dressed to impressive. With one look over, she gave me a nod. I guess I pass her test which is good.

We didn't have to wait long before an elegant carriage pulls up. And out steps a guy dressed up in his finest suit, followed by the little spawn of Satan. And I do mean little. Mia is only just 5 feet tell, which means I tower over her, another fact she doesn't like. With short blonde hair, and enough make up to fool anyone she's angelic, she smiles at me. That horrible fake smile of hers shines now, as she steps forward to embrace me "Rose, so good to see you"

"Mia" I say, in an equally fake happy voice. Have to keep up appearances. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Though I do wish mother hadn't been in it. Given me and my fiancé a bit of alone time" she says with a smirk as a good looking guy steps out of the carriage, before offering a hand to Auntie Alberta.

"Who?" would willingly marry her? "Rose, I would like to introduce you to Prince Aaron of Mydia" My first thought, she's going to be a queen. Her. And here comes my gratitude that she wont be actually doing anything as queen, just looking pretty. There's an upside to that rule.

"Your highness" he bows to me, and I curtsy to him. "Welcome, Prince Aaron"

Oh my god I am so bored. Dad's disappeared off somewhere – lucky bastard – mums currently in a game of whose life is the best with my aunt and Mia is wrapped up in perfectly perfect Aaron, who I don't actually think I've herd speak since he was introduced. He's going to make a fine king – note the sarcasm.

Excusing myself – mum giving me the "you'd better come back" glare – I escape for a little alone time. Although I am not alone, because Dimitri is there. He follows me from the main gardens, to a little spot I like to call my happy place. It was created for me, at me request for moments like this. Moments where I just need to get away. And thankfully, nobody knows where it is apart from me and the guards of course.

I take off my shoes, leaving them at the entrance and running over to the swing that hangs from a big oak tree. I jump on, breathing the air and the freedom as I start to swing slowly, letting my feet touch the grass. "You can relax comrade" I shout over at Dimitri who appears to be standing at attention in all his glory. The black "I am on duty, your highness"

"Please, when were alone call me Rose."

"If it pleases you, your highness" he smiles at my irritation "Seriously, if you call me that again when we're not in public I will kick you"

"So the princess likes to kick when she doesn't get her way" I think he's teasing me but I can't really tell. I just smile at him."Only when it comes to certain matters. Like calling me your highness. And princess. And anything formal" I smile, but he turns serious, the little break of guardian mode just a flutter. Here is obviously one that takes his job seriously.

"It is my duty and my honor to protect and respect you. You are my princess" and that is all I will be to you, I think. Just a little princess in need of protection. That is all I will be to anybody.

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who's read my first chapter. keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you have to say. hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mia is a nightmare. Draped around Aaron like she think I'm going to try and steal him. Please, is she really that insecure? Dimitri had taken me back to the party after about five minutes, something I protested but honestly I didn't put up much of a fight. Just a little pouting from me and I could almost see a smirk appearing. Almost. He's good at masking emotion, something which I obviously admire in a man.

You know, for someone I don't want around, it's hard to hate him. He's different from everybody else, including the wonder twins Eddie and Mason. I don't know if it's my attraction to him r something else that makes this whole getting a new guardian thing easier. Somehow the thought that Dimitri is going to know everything about me doesn't bother me.

When I had gotten back, nothing much had changed expert Alberta's mood. She had lost this round of 'who has the best life', making my mum slightly happy. Though I couldn't really tell because the doctor had just given her a new batch of injections – some miracle cure for wrinkles. She can't move her face much which I find hilarious. "So Rose, hows palace life" Mia asks, with a twinge of curiosity. I want to tell her it sucks. I want to tell her that you'll never be alone, that someone will always be following you, that no matter where you go and what you do, you will be judged. But I don't. "It's great Mia. You'll enjoy it" I smile, taking a sip of water as she takes in the information.

"So Aaron, what's your kingdom like?" I ask, genuinely curious. But I regret the second he starts talk. His voice isn't that bad, but it makes me want to go to sleep. If I went to sleep here, Dimitri would probably have to carry me to my room and that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. "my kingdom thrives, with many trades that help the lands stay prosperous" Yawn. Why did I ask? "I am 4th in line to the throne, so there's not a lot of pressure on me. But there is enough"

"To get married?" I ask as Mia narrows her eyes at me. Oh please, like she's actually in love with this guy. Sure he's fairly good looking but he is so dull, and a little bit stuck up. Surely he doesn't think that I didn't notice the way he was looking at our china, come on. And the way he looked around our palace like it wasn't good enough.

I may not care for being a princess but it still annoys me when people judge me.

"There is no pressure to get married for me. I asked because I want to" he says, looking down on Mia with adoration in his eyes. Oh if only he knew her. She smiles up at him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. It makes me want to vomit all over her pretty little dress.

Soon enough the day is over and I am back in my suite, alone, where I belong though I don't really want to be here. So I decide to go for a walk. I slip out of my dress. Putting on my work out clothes and shoes, I walk over to the double French doors that lead out onto a balcony that overlooks the palace grounds. Climbing down as delicately as I could, I land on my feet at the bottom. Nobody is around, Dimitri should be outside my door leaving me free of anybody following me.

I don't do this often, only when I really need to clear my head. Today has been a confusing day to say the least. Mia, her mother and fiancé are all staying here for the next couple of days. They only came to announce her derangement, which they have now done and I think they should leave. But they wont. Alberta will make sure to make the most of her stay here as she always does.

I follow the path, knowing it so well that even in the dark I can find my way. But before I can get far someone strong grabs my arm. I twist, kicking who ever it is in the side hard enough to make them flinch "Roza, enough"

"Comrade?" I gasp as he lets go of me "What are you doing down here?"

"there are a lot more places to patrol then outside your bedroom door." he answers straightening up. "I needed some fresh air" I say, trying to think of an explanation as to sneaking out of my room. "You should be in bed"

"I know"

"I'm taking you back" his hand rests on my arm gently, sending electric shocks up my spine that I try to ignore. "Dimitri, please don't"

"Princess"

"No Dimitri" I say ripping my arm away from his grip "you don't get it. I need to be outside for a while, in my little garden where I can pretends that for once I'm not a princess. That the only duty I have is too myself and not to pleasing my parents, relatives or a nation." it comes out all at once. All of the feelings that I have never told anyone. Though nobody has caught me sneaking out before "for once I don't want to be surrounded by wealth and money."

"Princess -"

"No." I interrupt, getting really emotional about this "do you know what today meant? My cousin Mia is getting married. So that means that my mother will probably arrange a ball to find me a husband. It should happen when I'm 21 but thanks to some sibling rivalry it will probably happen in the next couple of weeks. I need an hour to calm my thoughts, to get used to the idea that I'm going to be on the arm of some guy who probably wont respect me or my opinions. Who will look at me as just a pretty face who has access to a kingdom and wealth. I need this" I plead, hoping against hope that he will understand. If he doesn't he's getting a strategic kick in his private area and a chase.

But he nods, relaxing a little and we start to walk towards my happy place. I don't go fast, wanting to enjoy the fresh air as much as I could. "So" I say, because is their really a better time to get to know my bodyguard? We might as well talk instead of walk in tolerable silence. "Where did you learn to fight?"

Dmitri is surprised by the question, I can tell. Honestly it gave me a little thrill. I don't know what Dimitri thinks about me, and I don't really care, it just would be nice if we were sort of friends. Not so close that he knows all my secrets, but close enough that I wouldn't feel weird having him protect me "I started training as a kid. It started mostly as self defence" he said, his voice slow and steady "But I grew to love it. And it's something I'm good at"

"That's why you became a guard"

"Part of the reason"

"What's the other part?" I ask, but he goes quiet, keeping his eyes forward. "you don't have to tell me. Forget I asked" we walked in silence, and it was surprisingly comfortable. Usually, when I'm with a guard there's this tension and I can tell it's because they think they're babysitting me. I hate it. Soon we're back in my garden, the moonlight shining on the grass around me lighting my way to the swing. This is why I don't want anyone with me when I do this. Okay, during the day when I can't sneak away from everyone, but night time is my time and it's uncomfortable. I should be used to this by now, used to the constant supervision but I'm not. And I will never get used to being constantly surrounded by people yet feeling so alone.

"you should smile more" I say, gently rocking back and forth on the swing "not be so serious all the time"

"I take my job seriously Princess."

"You called me Roza earlier" I pointed out, but he stayed silent. Jumping off the swing, I decided it was time to go back indoors, it was getting a bit cold and I could feel it coming in through my jumper. I needed my bed. I needed sleep. "I'm just saying Comrade, I like it a lot better then princess"

We're almost at the castle now, having walked back in silence. Ugh I'm just so confused. I don't know what's going on with him or weather I'm completely against the idea of a 24/7 babysitter any more. Seriously this man – even though he is stiff, and silent and sticks to the rules – confuses the hell out of me. But I can't think about it for long, because people are running around, barking orders and shouting "what the hell is going on?" I ask, but it's not like Dimitri will know any more then I do. We start running.

"Princess" I hear, one of the other guards calling out to me "Eddie?" I shout back, running over to him now. He looks out of breath and panicked, like something major has just gone down and I've missed all the fun. "What's happening?"

"Your suite has been broken into Princess. And it's been ransacked"

**Sorry it's taken a while, i had a friend down for a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, they all help. keep those comments coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dimitri grabs me as I try and run towards my suit, a grip of steal in my arm as I try and break away "Roza, don't"

"I want to see!" he pulls me in the other direction. We're alone, Eddie had run back to the suite leaving my body guard to deal with me. "See what? From what we've been told your room has been destroyed. You go there, and all you will be seeing is what could have happened to you if you had been there. And trust me when I say, you wont want those images in your mind"

I start to shake, the shock finally setting in. Confusing questions, anger, hate towards who ever did this, fear. All these things flooding my mind mixing with exhaustion that had started to build up during my midnight stroll. And I started to do something I hadn't done since I was young.

I didn't even realise I was crying until a drop fell off my chin. Dabbing my check with my hand, my fingertips running over the wet surface, I turn my back away from Dmitri. I don't cry. I'm a princess. I am strong. I am not supposed to show any kind of emotion in situations like this. Because if I start to panic, if I start to crumble, if I am portrayed as weak then what kind of message would I be sending to my people. A little lesson mother so kindly bestowed on me.

"It's okay to cry, Roza" his voice soft, soothing. I want to melt into him, have his arms wrap around me and hold me. But it's not going to happen. What I want to happen never actually does.

"Where were you?" dad asks as I walk in. he's standing behind his desk with his head of security, a look of calm masking whatever he's really feeling. I know that look well. I took a seat in front of him, Dimitri no doubt standing at attention behind me. Yeah, I'm still aware of him in the room. "I was out for a midnight stroll. I needed some time to process the day, get some fresh air. Dimitri was with me"

"This is one of those times I'm grateful for your lack of obedience. That being said, you are going to listen to me"

"Okay"

"Mia, Aaron and your aunt have left. Their rooms were searched, nothing was left behind"

"You don't think -"

"No interruptions. This was a direct attack on your life, one I cannot or shall not ignore. They will be hunted down. But until they have been caught, you will be moved"

"What if they're innocent"

"Innocent people don't flee Rosemarie."

"What if they left to escape the attacker"

"The only part of this compound attacked was your room. They we're sleeping on the other side." I understand, but I can't believe they would do this to me, or have the capability to plan something this vindictive. It's Alberta for god's sake, The only thing she would gain from me being dead is victory in the war against her sister. Mia's life wouldn't change drastically, and Aaron would still be stuck marrying her. There is nothing they can gain from my death.

Dad rattles off instructions to his guys that I only half hear because I'm too tired to care. And I know protocol anyway. I'll be moved to a secure location, somewhere far away from my country, where I will stay in an apartment, cabin or house. No contact with the outside world. No social interactions. The only way to keep me safe was to hide. No drastic change to my life. My schooling would be put on hold, really the only difference. This attack was a blessing really, providing me with the perfect excuse to get out of my foreign affairs lectures. Pity, I had a test scheduled for next week.

"She's not leaving"shocked, I turned to face the door. Mother entered the room, her arms crossed looking as calm as father did. "This is not up for discussion Janine"

"Yes it is. If she disappears then our people will know something is wrong. Panic will set in, people will loose faith in us." she shocked me more. This wasn't my mother. This wasn't the woman who insisted on the big dresses and turning me into a stereotypical princess.

"Our daughter was attacked"

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think that I am blind to the fact that my own sister could be spiteful enough to be involved in something like this? I am not blind. I am not stupid. And I do know what's best for my daughter and for our country."

"This isn't happening. I am the king of this country"

"And as king, it is your duty to put your people first" the room was silent, the air thick with tension and the guards showing no emotion to what was going on. Dimitri stood next to my chair, his eyes trained on the wall but I could tell he was tense. Something in his shoulders just told me. It was almost like he was worried about me. But maybe I'm just imagining things.

"How is putting the next in line to the throne in danger putting my people first? They need their next queen alive"

"They need their next queen here. We need to show everyone that we can not be threatened. That no matter who threatens us, we do not cave or hide. That we do not rise and that we are strong." father went silent, staring at mother with a look of shock, mixed in with a little bit of pride.

"What does my queen have in mind?"

I make my way back to my suite. It's 10 in the morning, and I have been given the day off from the many princess duties I usually attend too, all to get ready for the ball that was to happen two days from now. My mother works fast. Men – boys - from all over the land will be coming to compete for my hand in marriage, and I have to be ready to meet them.

After Mia yesterday – had that only been yesterday? - I knew this would be coming. But I never knew that this would be the catalyst to set this in motion. Mother had outlined the suitors I could go for, the countries that we could potentially ally with and grow stronger as a nation. I will have to pick one, and in a year we will be married in front of our people. It was all outlined in front of me last night, like it had been planned for year, not mere hours.

Stopping short outside the door, my hands rest on the wood. I need to push, but I just stand there feeling the thick oak under my fingers. These had been replaced, the lock had been change meaning that there was no longer any evidence of what had happened inside. Dimitri wasn't with me this time. He had gone back to his room for some much needed rest, along with everybody that had been on duty last night and for once I didn't feel safe, even with Mason watching over my room. That feel had gone the second Dimitri had been dismissed from the room.

I opened the door quickly, wanting to get this over with, and steeping inside I noticed the change. Everything was in it's place with only a few items missing. But there was definitely something different. My room had been tainted. I didn't take the time to notice or look around to see every little detail. Instead I made my way to my gym, the need to punch something overwhelming me. I need to train, to learn how to fight for real. Because the next time I know I might not be so lucky.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. I started a new job, and the hours are slightly haywire at the moment. I'll update when I can. Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. **

**Ellie xx**


End file.
